


Conflicted?

by DeathDragons246



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's back and he has his eyes on our little spells caster. Benny has a secret crush but he wont say who. When in a battle with Jesse we find out what Jesse wants and everyone disagrees, except one person. Will Benny's fellings change? Or will he like his first crush forever? (Summary sucks I know...used to be called revenge or love...using that for a different story) (there will be multiple chapaters!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"H-h-hey Rory." Benny greets when he and Ethan meet Rory by his locker. Ethan looks at his friend out of concern, because Benny never stutters, Rory didn't notice.  
"Sup. Ready to hang out?" Rory asked.  
"W-w-what?" Benny practically squeaked causing Rory and Ethan to look at him.  
"Oh ya, Benny, Rory invited us over after school so I said you would go." Ethan replied looking at his best friend. "Is that a problem?"  
"No..."  
"YAY! The three best friends back in action!" Rory yelled causing Ethan and Benny to laugh.  
'He is so cute....wait what!?' Benny thought blood rushing to his cheeks. 'I am not gay!'  
Ethan notice that Benny turned a dark shade of red. "You okay Benny? Your kind of red."  
"Ya, you ok?" Rory asked well putting a hand on Benny's forehead. "Your warm. Are you getting a fever?"  
Benny pushed off Rory's hand. "No, I'm fine, its the sweatshirts fault. Its a really warm sweatshirt, so I will be fine." Benny answered.  
"Good, we don't want you to get sick do we now?" Rory stated slashed asked.  
"Nope! We wouldn't have all gotten to hang out!" Ethan answered.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeup!" Ethan and Benny replied at the same time. The three friends walked out the door and none seemed to notice the shadow figure watching them.  
"Benny." The shadow teen breathed. "You will be mine."

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ethan...Ethan...Ethan...Ethan!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sarah while running up to him.  
"Yes...yes...yes?" Ethan mocked.  
"Jesse's back!"  
"Wait...what?!"  
"Ya! What are we gonna do?!"  
"Get Benny's help!"  
"Where is he?"  
"Hes at Rory's..."  
"Lets go!"  
(Rory's house)  
"Bye Benny!" Rory yelled to his leaving friend.  
"Bye!" Benny called back. Rory offered to give Benny a ride but he said no.  
A few minutes later Benny was a block away from Rory's house when hands covered his eyes. "Rory? Are you playing a trick on me?" Benny asked.  
"No, not Rory, guess again..."  
"Jesse!"  
"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"  
"What do you want?!"  
"Awe,cant I just talk to my favorite spell caster?"  
"W-w-what?" Benny stuttered and blood rushed to his cheeks. 'Damn this vampire...' Benny thought "being able to make me blush, I like Rory! Don't I?"  
"Benny you okay?"  
"Ya!"  
"Okay, I wouldn't want you to get sick..."  
"Thank you, Jesse, do you need a place to stay?"  
"Ya, I know your asking but what about you grandma?"  
"She passed away...." Benny whispered looking down.  
"Oh, Benny I'm sorry, if it would make you feel better I'll stay with you..." Jesse offered.  
"Really? Thanks Jesse." Benny said while looking at him.  
"No prob!" Jesse stated while giving Benny a peck on the cheek. Benny blushed, but started to walk off with Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Benny and Jesse walked in silence until Ethan and Sarah showed up and Jesse had to had to hide.  
"Benny! Jesse's back! Have you seen him?" Sarah and Ethan asked at the same time.  
"No I haven't seen him.....wait hes back?!" Benny lied.  
"Ya, help us find and defeat him?" Ethan asked.  
"Sure I'll meet you two at Ethan's...I have to get my spell books..." Benny stated.  
"Why don't we go to your house? Wont grandma weir be happy to see us?" Ethan asked.  
"She wants to relax for a while her powers have been out of wack..." Benny lied again.  
"Oh...okay..." Ethan responded when he noticed a watery glimer in his friend, Benny, eyes. "Meet you at my house in an hour?"  
"Ya...bye guys..." Benny answered, while walking away a unknown presence following him.  
"Bye!" Ethan and Sarah called after him and walked the other way.  
When Sarah and Ethan were completely gone, Jesse came out of hiding and walked up to the standing Benny. Benny had tears rolling down his cheeks. Jesse couldn't take seeing his favorite spell caster cry and pulled him into a hug.  
"Benny?" Jesse questioned.  
"Y-y-y-ya?" Benny asked while he was crying.  
"Did you not tell them your grandma passed?" Benny didn't answer and just just burried his face deeper in Jesse's chest and cried more. "You didn't did you?"  
"N-n-n-no..." Benny answered.  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to live with anyone else...other than y-y-you and my g-g-grandma but shes g-g-gone...." Benny cried harder, while thinking 'I defiantly wouldent mind living with a certain blonde vampire that always loves to smile.'  
"Lets get you home..." Jesse whispered as he lead Benny to his house.


End file.
